starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Reinard
Bio Jason is a devout believer in true Justice. If he fails to achieve it through the courtroom then he takes it to the streets, often enacting his own form of justice on those he convicts. He is a vigilante, one who acts outside the law to enact justice on those the law cannot touch. He is a wanted criminal and a anti-hero, he is just the man Hell's Kitchen needs to keep it safe. History Early Life At a very young age Jason was in a terrible accident involving a chemical spill that took the lives of both of his parents and left him blinded for life. He found two unlikely heroes, his only surviving family member, his grandfather, and the masked hero Daredevil who had heard of the tragedy and seeked to help the child in a similar position he was years ago. As Jason grew older his remaining senses began to fill in the gap that was his sight. He found he was much stronger, faster, and more balanced than the average person. It was around this time that the Chrell invaded Earth and among the casualties were Daredevil and his Grandfather, now 16 Jason decided to leave the United States and explore the world. He idolized Daredevil and seeked one day to be a hero as he was, so in his travels his main focus was martial arts training. His amazing skill and intelligence allowed him to master different forms of martial arts, even going so far as to seek out a grand master of the legendary Jeet Kune DO and learn the martial art. By the time he returned home it could be said he was the best martial artist in the world. The Devil Reborn Upon returning home he found Hell's Kitchen truly living up to its name. Crime was running rampant and cops that would travel there were few and far between. Jason began his schooling in criminal justice, using the money his grandfather left in his will and a scholarship to Harvard to pay for his schooling. During his years in college he trained as often as possible and honed his skills in martial arts. When he graduated and returned to New York once more it was as he had left it for college. It wasn't long before he had his own private practice, taking jobs only from innocent clients. His partner and friend from college, Richard Dixon didn't agree that they should be taking only poor innocent clients. Richard and Jason were barely making it as lawyers as most of their clients couldn't pay up front, however Jason had recreated the Daredevil suit. Made of a tough leather overlay with a thin kevlar bodysuit underneath it would stop slashing wounds and reduce impacts but do little else. It did however, allow him to move freely and was extremely light. He personally crafted his own billy clubs, encorporating many of the designs the original Daredevil had into the tools. He made several pairs of them, expecting to lose them over the course of his crimefighting. It wasn't long after that that he began actively hunting down criminals that had escaped prosecution in the courtroom and delivering his own punishment on them. Sometimes the criminal would just get a few broken bones and a warning, other times...they'd wind up dead. With less crime the police began to step up patrols in Hell's Kitchen and it wasn't long before they started hunting the 'Daredevil'. Despite his acts being relatively good Jason had no illusions in that what he was doing was illegal and could be considered wrong. Avengers Upon the reformation of the Avengers Jason decided to join them and lend his skills there. It didn't last long as several super villians attacked the group and soon left its leader Ethan Drake dead. Jason grew disillusioned with the crimefighting group, feeling they weren't doing enough to protect the City, that they were resticting themselves too much for fear of doing something 'wrong'. He left soon after, giving Arsenal a way to contact him if he was ever direly needed. It was a short time later that the Avengers received unpleasant news. Jason had been gunned down while saving a family from a gangland style murder. He had succeeded in his final act and died a hero. A memorial statue of Jason as Daredevil can be found in the lobby of Avengers Tower. Skills/Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Daredevil is considered on of if not the best martial artists in the world. On par with Heroes like Batman in terms of knowledge and training. *'Superhuman Dexterity/Agility:' Daredevil's reactions and muscle response time increased dramatically after his accident. To the point where he can physically dodge bullets. *'Superhuman Strength:' After his accident Daredevil also became much stronger than the average human, although nowhere near as strong as Superman or Iron Man he is inhumanly strong. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Daredevil has incredible balancing ability, making it nearly impossible from his to fall, trip, or otherwise lose his balance. His balance is on par with Spider-Man. *'Sonar Sense:' Having lost his sight Daredevil's body made up for the loss by adapting his sense of sound to produce a 'sonar' not completely unlike that of a bat's or submarine. He can 'see' 360 degrees around him and can detect a pin dropping from almost half a mile away. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:Former AvengersCategory: Daredevil Family